Révnyakék
by visszhang
Summary: Egy kellemes havas téli nap után az iskolában az a hír kelt szárnyra, hogy Arnold szerlemes Helgába. Mindenki őt cukkolja, a pletykák is csak róla szólnak. Arnold tagadja, hogy igaz lenne, Helga viszont furán viselkedik. Vajon tényleg csupán erről lenne szó? És mi a helyzet ezekkel a nyakláncokkal és miért látja őt már álmaiban is a fiú? Mit rejtegethet előle Helga?
1. Hóminaret

Hillwood városát a decemberi időjárás nem kímélte. Hál Istennek- gondolták a gyerekek, akik vidámsággal töltötték meg a felnőttek gondterhes kinti munkáit kacajukkal. Ps 118-as iskola is szünetet rendelt el az napra az eltorlaszolt utak miatt, így a gyereksereglet kirajzott a forgalom mentes havas utcákra. Egyesek szánkóztak a feltorlaszolt hóbuckákon, mások korcsolyáztak a befagyott pocsolyákon. Voltak, akik hógolyó csatát vívtak egy-egy hóval fedett autó mögül és persze ott voltak az alkotószelleműek is. Phoebe és Helga egymástól pár lépésre építették saját szobraikat. A fekete lányé hagyományos formákat láttatott: különböző méretű gömbök egymásra pakolva, répa orrnak, szén darabok szemnek és gomboknak, két elágazó ág karnak és egy régi kopott sál, hogy meg ne fázzon. Helgáé ezzel szemben sok újítást mutatott: a test egy egybefüggő piramisra emlékeztethette az embert, feje ezzel szemben egy oldalára fordított tojás volt, amelynek tetejéből répa hegyek álltak ki felálló hajat imitálva. Szemei ennek is szén darabok voltak, viszont nála a szemeket fél úton felülről hóval fedte be, amik messziről nézve egy fajta higgadt tekintet kölcsönöztek a sápadt arcnak. Akárki megmondhatta volna, mennyi erőt és lelkesedést fektetett bele az apró szőke lányka. Helga még beleszúrt a piramis két oldalába egy pár ág kart majd óvatosan rátekerte saját rózsás sálját. Helga hátra lépett, hogy teljes pompájában csodálhassa meg mesterművét. Végig méricskélve a hóembert egy ábrándos és elégedett sóhajjal összekulcsolta kezeit és a hidegtől megcsípett arcához emelte.

-Ó, én drága Arnoldom. – sóhajtozott Helga éppen annyira hangosan, hogy mellette tevékenykedő barátnője ránézzen egy kérdő tekintettel. Látva a szőke színjátékát próbálta türtőztetni arcára kiülő mosolyát, de szemei elárulták őt. Helga Phoebe felé fordult és egy tized másodperc alatt gúnyos grimaszra formálta túlontúl boldog arcát, a hóemberre nézett és egy morgással a répahajú hóember fejére sózott egyet, amitől az a tehetetlenül hullott le a földre.

Eközben kedvenc szőke fiúnk bongyor hajú barátjával sétálgattak a járdán.

-Öregem, ez volt aztán a hó csata. –veregette meg Gerald Arnold hátát.

\- Az.- válaszolta a szőke miközben kabátja kapucniját kifordította, hogy megszabaduljon a hideg jéggé tömörödött hótól. – De nem bánom, hogy tartunk egy kis szünetet. Nem hiányzik még egy fürdetés.

-Hát, az meglehet. - válaszolta a barna haját sepregetve. Amint mentek mendegéltek megpillantották a két hóembert építő lányt. – Szia Pheobe, Helga. Mit csináltok?

-Démont idézünk. – válaszolta, Helga kaján hangján. Gerald irritáltan hunyorgott, Arnold csak szemeit forgatta, míg szája széle hangyányit felgörbült. Phoebe érezte jobb, ha lecsillapítja az idegeket.

-Hóembert építünk. Akartok csatlakozni? – a fekete lány ránézett a szőke lányra, hátha lenne ellenvetése. Az csak közömbösen vállat vont.

-Ez egy szabad ország. –válaszolta rövidre fogva, őt nem zavarná, sőt mi több örülne, ha kedvesével tölthetne egy kevés időt. Arnold és Gerald egymásra nézett, majd bólintottak.

-Persze. – válaszolta Gerald kettejük helyett. A fekete fiú a fekete lány mellé lépett és fogott bele sajátja építésébe. Arnold közelebb lépett a szőkéhez.

\- Szia Helga.

-Helló, Arnold. –válaszolta nem nézve fel munkájából.

\- Úgy látom, te nem éppen hóembert építesz. – hajolt Helga közelébe.

\- Éles meglátás Sherlock. –„nyugalom kislány! Itt az alkalom, hogy végre megmutasd a bájaidat! Légy kedves!" Helga továbbra is a hóra meredt és nyelt egyet csöndesen. – Hó várat építek, mert meguntam a havat görgetni. – „ez az csak így tovább" bíztatta belső énje.

-Aha. –figyelte a fiú érdeklődve.

„Gyerünk Helga, ha van eszed, tudod, hogy most mindenki kint játszik pár utcával arrébb, hátha nem jönnek ide!"

-Ha akarsz segíteni, akkor… mármint el kéne, mert te… hát, tudod, elég jól csináltad a nyáron is. –nézett fel enyhén elpirulva. – Gondolom a hó sem fog ki rajtad. - Arnold enyhén meglepődött Helga viselkedésén, de hamar visszatért arcára az a jól ismert kellemes tekintet.

-Persze. - térdepelt le mellette pár lépésnyire - Na és, hogy képzelted el? – kérdezte miközben a már felépített alapzatot nézegette.

-Hát, gondoltam egy igluszerű vár jól nézne ki és illene az évszakhoz is. – bólintott a fiú elmerengve.

-Mi lenne ha, megépítenénk az iglut és ahhoz emelnénk négy oldalról egy-egy tornyot? – javasolta Arnold amint mutatta a leendő tornyok helyét. Helga szemei egy pillanatra felcsillantak.

-Ez működhet. Jó ötlet, Football fej. – ütötte meg a fiú vállát játékosan derült arccal. Arnold ezt egy mosollyal viszonozta, majd hozzá láttak a vár építéséhez. Eközben Phoebenek és Geraldnak nehezére esett nem őket bámulni folyamatosan. Olyan fél óra elteltével egymásra néztek egyetértően, majd a két szőke felé fordultak.

-Srácok, mi tartunk egy kis szünetet, ti- vágta félbe Arnold.

-Menjetek csak bátran Gerald. – közben óvatosan egyengette az iglu boltíves bejáratát.

-Érezd jól magad, Pheebs. – jött utána a válasz Helgától, aki nekik háttal adott egy gyors intést. A két fekete csak vállat vont, majd elmentek egy kis magányt hagyni a két szőkének.

Beletelt még egy óra mire felnéztek munkájukból. Az eredmény pedig szemet gyönyörködtető volt. Az iglu vár kb. Helgánál fél méterrel ért túl a tornyok felnőtt ember nagyságúak. Helga büszkén törölte le homlokáról a kihűlt verejtéket és lihegve nézett keresztül párás leheltén Arnold szemébe. Arnold még egy pillanatig csodálta az építményt azután visszanézett Helgára egy fülig érő mosollyal.

-Igazi mestermű lett. – ismerte el a lány elégedetten, majd egy fáradt sóhajjal beledőlt a hó paplanba.

-Ahogy mondod Helga. – válaszolta a fiú és követte a lány példáját. – Micsoda egy nap. – néztek mindketten meredten a kristálytiszta eget megfestő naplemente sugaraira melyek, mint huncut gyerekek táncoltak a felhők pelyhein. Helgát elkápráztatta a látvány és csendesen felnevetett.

-Fárasztó volt, de megérte. Köszi, a segítséget. – Arnold Helgára nézett amint halotta hangjában a hálát. Valami borzongató érzés végig futott mellkasában látván milyen természetes és kedves is tud lenni az ő személyes zaklatója.

-Bármikor, Helga. – Arnold gondolatai, mint az égen a felhők úsztak ki szájából. – amikor ilyen vagy akkor nem bánom a társaságodat. –„sőt nagyon is jó veled lenni" gondolta magában.

-Tényleg? – hangja reményteli volt. „Na, látod kislány? Ha mutatsz még egy két dolgot magadból, akkor beléd fog zúgni!" – lehet, hogy többször kéne megpróbálnom. –csúszott ki száján elmerengve.

\- Lehet, persze a legjobb, ha önmagadat adod. – mosolygott a fiú, ahogy felállt helyéről. – Azt hiszem ideje mennünk. Még a végén jégtömbökké fagyunk.

-Ühüm. – majd Arnold felsegítette Helgát a hóból, leseperte ruháját és elindultak egymás kíséretében.


	2. Káoszban megnyugvás

Másnapra sajnos elmúlt a mázli, így gyerekeknek iskolába kellett menniük. Reggel, ahogy Arnold felszállt a buszra, barátját meglátva, helyet foglalt mellette majd kezet ráztak a szokásos módon. Gerald azonnal oldalba lökte haverját miközben huncutul kacsingatott.

-Arnold, te aztán jól belemerültél Helgába tegnap. Ha nem a saját szememmel láttam volna, akkor el sem hittem volna. – Arnold irritált tekintettel csak nézett barátjára pár percig.

-Nem Helgába merültem el Gerald, hanem a hó vár építésbe Helgával. - magyarázta, de mégis megzavarodott ahogy arca színe változott. – és nagyon jól éreztem magam.

-Azt én is láttam. Tudom, hogy nem kéne meglepődnöm, mert rólad van szó, de nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire élvezni fogod Helga társaságát. – Arnold fél füllel hallgatta barátja beszédjét miközben az ablakon nézelődött kifelé.

-Néha nem értelek Gerald, - firkált mutatóujjával fektetett nyolcasokat folytonosan a párás ablaküvegre – ha hagyja a valódi érzéseit szárnyalni, akkor Helga igenis egy kellemes ember.

Most a feketén volt a sor, hogy megszólaljon, de torkában megakadt a szó amint látta pajtását, vágyakozva elmerengeni. Abban a pillanatban állt meg a busz és toppant be Helga rajta Phoebe kíséretében. Arnold egyre csak követte a lány irányát a kinti tájról egészen a jármű belsejébe. Amikor egymástól csupán egy méterre voltak Helga rátekintett a fiú olvashatatlan arcára. Nem tudván, hogyan kéne reagálnia, a lány halványan elmosolyodott. Arnold arca hirtelen megvirult abba szín költözött és viszonozta az apró gesztust épp annyira, hogy csak a közelülők láthatták. Helga elégedett tekintetét elfordította és ellenszenves köntösbe öltöztette arcát, hogy a többieknek ne tűnjön fel semmi sem. Miután a két fekete is üdvözölte egymást visszafordultak pajtásaikhoz. Ahogy Gerald rápillantott Arnold ábrázatára szája tátva maradt.

-Hűha, ember ezt még belőled sem néztem volna ki. – csöppent vissza a valóságba a szőke barátja rémült hangjára.

-Hm, mit? – csak ennyit bírt kicsikarni még kótyagos fejéből.

-Hát ezt! – mutatott a fiú egész testére. Arnold közömbösen válaszolta:

-Gerald az egész testemre mutattál. – Gerald összekulcsolta kezeit felháborodva.

-A helyemben te is végig mutattál volna magadon. Az a részeg tekintet, az a bágyadt testtartás… – ragadta meg a fekete a szőke vállait és kezdte el kétségbeesetten rázogatni, míg fülébe ordibálta a szavakat – Ember csak azt ne mond, hogy BELEZÚGTÁL HELGÁBA!?

Arnold lerázta magáról Gerald őrült ráncigálását, majd megigazította garbóját.

-Ne nevetess Gerald. Hogy én, Pataki Helgába? – forgatta szemeit szarkasztikusan. – Csak azért mert egy teljes napig nem szekált, vicces volt és kedves meg intelligens és érdekes? Ennyire igénytelen és kevéssel beérő azért én sem vagyok… - hajtotta le fejét, emelte mutató ujját ajkához közben pirult bele gondolatába. A mondat vége szinte alig hallhatóan távozott el résnyire nyílt ajkai közül – vagy mégis?

Gerald szánakozva fejen csapta magát. Sóhajtott egyet fáradtan, majd megveregette a vállát a szőkének, aki még továbbra is szégyenkezve lesütötte tekintetét.

-Jól van Arnold, nem nagy baj. –Arnold felnézett barátjára reménytelien.

-Tényleg? –kérdezte amint leemelte kezeit arca elől. Gerald magabiztosan felemelte fejét és vállat vont.

-Hát persze. Egyelőre csak enyhe jeleit mutatod annak, hogy mazochista lennél. – nézett le a szőkére félszemével éppen nevetni készülő arccal. Arnoldban felment az a bizonyos pumpa és inkább elfordult a nyugalmas téli táj irányába hisztérikusan kacagó haverjától mintsem még nagyobb jelenetet rendezzen egy ilyen szűk és bezárt helyen. Amit egyikük sem vett észre, hogy egy bizonyos szőke csakis őket szemlélte, mióta felszállt a buszra. Amint meghallotta a párbeszéd utolsó mondatát benne is megmozdult a kisördög, de valamiért erősebb volt benne a csalódás és inkább ő is az ablak felé fordította tekintetét. Barátnője csak aggódva figyelte a két szőke reakcióját.

Az iskola még kibírhatatlanabbnak tűnt Arnold szemében. Valamiért mindenki jól szórakozott vagy éppen pletykálkodott a fiú érzéseiről. De számára még meglepőbb volt, Helga egy szót nem szólt még hozzá, továbbá alig szekálta a nap folyamán. Kezdte furdalni a kíváncsiság miért volt egész nap ennyire passzív. Ebédidő alatt Phoebe leszólította Geraldot, fontos dologról szeretett volna vele beszélni. „Végre szerelmet vall neki, már ideje volt" – gondolt ugyanarra Arnold és Helga amint mentek külön útjukon. Az ebédlőben Arnold tálcával a kezében nézelődött hova kéne leülnie. Látta, hogy Sid, Harold és Stinky asztalánál bőven volt hely, de semmi kedve nem volt a többi fiú gúnybeszédét hallgatnia. Rhonda, Nadine, Lila és Sheena asztala is ugyanúgy nézett ki csak éppen a hibás következtetésiekkel nem akarta magát fárasztani. Aztán meglátott egy árva rózsaszín masnit az ital automatáknál a sarokban. Arnold sóhajtott egyet és oda lépett az asztalhoz.

-Szabad ez a hely? – mutatott a lánnyal szembeni székre. Helga nem nézve fel ételéből kijjebb rúgta a széket, hogy a fiú le tudjon ülni. Arnold szótlanul helyet foglalt és neki látott az étkezésnek. Még egy ideig némán tologatták az ebédnek titulált moslékot, míg a lány meg nem törte a nyomasztó csöndet.

„Édes Istenem! Itt ülsz előttem csillagfényem, de szemeidből kiveszett a fény mely bennem a lelket tartja. Mert ezek a féleszűek nem tudják megérteni a szív tisztaságát, főleg, ha ily nemes érzést lefokoznak az alvilág bugyraiba" „Szólj hát szívem, ne hagyd csüggedni múzsád száját, védd meg minden lidérctől, mely fenyegeti boldogságát!- Ú, ezt le kéne írnom, mielőtt kimenne a fejemből. Helga szólj valamit! Látod, hogy vágyik egy kis szimpátiára! Hát most rajtad a sor kislány, hogy támasz legyél!"

-Elég jól viseled. –nézett fel egykedvűen, holott legbelül aggódott Arnold miatt.

-Mit? – kérdezte ugyanolyan hangulattal. Nem igazán akart megnyílni Helgának, csak gondolta, ha eddig nem akkor talán az ebéd alatt sem kínozza meg. Helga épp rá akart förmedni, de erőt vett magán egy torokköszörüléssel és visszanézett a tálcájára.

-Engem nem versz át, Arnoldo. Annyira nem bírod hallgatni a folyamatos ökörségeiket, hogy inkább itt ülsz velem. – vett egy kanállal a sárga püréből.

-Féligazság. – kanalazott bele tányérjába hűvös hangulattal – Ha még egy percet a közelükben kéne lennem, akkor lehet, hogy olyat mondanék, amit később megbánnék. Meg aztán, gondoltam, ha ma nem voltam annyira érdekfeszítő számodra, akkor ebéd alatt sem leszek az. – nézett fel a fiú semmitmondóan. Tekintetük egy fél percre összefonódott, de a lány hamar lesütötte zavarában.

-Hát, azon filóztam, hogy inkább hagylak levegőhöz jutni ezek mellett, mutatott a többiek irányába hüvelykujjával. Úgy, hogy hálás lehetsz nekem Football fej. – kulcsolta össze karját dominánsan.

-Köszönöm.- hangzott el a válasz a fiú lehajtott alakjából. Helga arca meglágyult, ahogy kemény testtartása Arnoldéhoz kezdett hasonlítani.

-Szóra sem érdemes, Arnold. – Arnold az ismerősnek tűnő selymes hangra óvatosan felnézett. Helga apró reménykedő mosolya megdobogtatta a fiú szívét. – Szóval Phoebe meg Gerald…

-Akkor szerinted is azért vannak kettesben? – a lány bólintott – Nem azért, de már éppen ideje lett volna.

-Nekem mondod! Ahogy azok ketten egymással szemezgetnek az osztályban! Azt hittem már én fogom oda rúgni Pheebs seggét Geraldo elé. – Arnold csak nevetett, ahogyan a lány kezeivel mutatta a mozdulatot.

-Hát, igen. Geraldot is nehéz volt rávenni arra, hogy ne csak Phoebet figyelje a távolban. – nevetett Helga válaszul.

-Át tudom érezni, - mosolygott magában, majd jobb tenyerébe döntötte fejét – de tudod mit? Szerintem összeillenek. – Arnold tekintete felengedett Helga messzibe néző szemeit látván és nem tudott mást csak egyetértően mosolyogni.

-Szerintem is.

Nap végeztére a két turbékoló galamb együtt indult a busz felé. Helga felült a szokásos helyére hátulra a többiektől diszkrét távolságot tartva. Továbbra is a szőke football fejű volt a fő téma, sőt mióta együtt ültek ebédnél fokozódtak a kedélyek. Ahogy Arnold fellépett a buszra minden tekintet rá szegeződött. Nem kívánván senki szemébe nézni a jármű hátuljába süvített és helyet foglalt Helga mellett.

-Már csak három nap és jön a karácsonyi szünet. – rajzolgatott Helga a párás ablakra. – Idén kinek kell adnod?

\- Hm? Ó, a nagyapámnak. – fújta, ki a levegőt.

-Tudod már mit fogsz adni? – kérdezte a lány körülnézve az emberek között.

-Mondhatjuk. Valami fényező olajra gondoltam. Hátha kevésbé rozsdállna tőle az autó. – vakarta meg fejét elgondolkodva – mostanában állandóan amiatt panaszkodik.

-Aha, és te mit szeretnél? – nézett a fiú szemeibe.

-Nyugalmat. –szakította félbe egy nevetés.

-Talán az egyetlen dolog, amit az ember sohasem kaphat meg az ünnepek alatt. Nem is vártam tőled kevesebbet Arnoldo. – törölte le könnyeit Helga. Arnold szemeit forgatta, de közben élvezte a lány vidámságát.

-Na és te? Mit akar a nagy Pataki Helga? – nézett vissza virgonc tekintettel. Egy percre belegondolt a lány válaszába.

-Legyek őszinte? – nézett csöpett meghátrálva.

-Annak én örülnék a legjobban. – bíztatta őszintén.

-Figyelmet. – Arnold nem tudott mit válaszolni, de lehet jobb is volt így. Valahogy sejtette mire is gondolhatott a lány pontosan. Ilyen egyszerű és természetes dolgot kívánni egy olyan napon, amikor minden gyerek temérdek játékot akart a fa alatt látni. Helga nem kért semmit csupán egy kis szeretetet a mellőző családjától. Arnold rosszul érezte magát, lehet nem kellett volna áskálódnia. Ugyan a vér szerinti szüleit már évek óta nem látta, de ennek ellenére ott voltak neki szeretett nagyszülei, a panzió kedves emberei. Mellettük nem érezte magát annyira elveszettnek. Ezzel szemben Helgának ott voltak a szülei a fizikai síkon, de alig látta őket egy-egy iskolai szereplésen, ahol a lányuk ráadásul kitűntetett szerepeket kapott. Nem tudott mit tenni csak megértően kezét Helga vállára tenni és keserédesen mosolyogni. Helga nem akarta, de megszokásból eltaszította a kedvességet. Ennek ellenére szép óvatosan vette le a fiú kezét válláról, majd felállt.

-Nem, kell a szánalmad Football fej, meg voltam eddig is és meg is leszek egymagam. – indult a kijárat felé.


	3. Szenvedj, hogy megbánd

Arnold hazaérve, gondolataiban elmerülve alig hallotta meg nagyapja köszönését a nappali felől.

-Héj, Shortman.

-Szia, nagypapa. – köszönt vissza borúsan. Nagyapja homlokát ráncolta.

-Kisöreg, beléd meg mi ütött? Mindjárt itt a karácsony!

-Tudom, nagypapa.

-Akkor meg miért lógatod ennyire az orrodat? Történt valami? – kérdezte unokáját közben az üres helyre mutatott a kanapén. Arnold szép csendben helyet foglalt.

-Ma egész nap csak szekáltak a suliban. – bújt ki a szög a zsákból.

-Kik és miért?

-Majdnem mindenki, lányok és a fiúk, mert Gerald ostoba módon azt mondta, hogy szeretem Helgát!

-Helga, ő az rózsaszín masnis egy szemöldökű kislány? – tette állára kezét visszagondolva. Arnold csak bólintott. – Na és Helga, mit szólt ehhez? Ő is be állt a sorba? –valahogy érezte Philip, hogy hová fog ez az egész fajulni.

-Nem és épp ez olyan meglepő. Mindig csúfol és bánt engem, de ma egész nap tűrhető volt annyira, hogy azt mondanám kedves volt.

-Azt mondod kedves? Hmm, Arnold emlékszel arra, amikor meséltem neked arról a kislányról, aki engem cukkolt gyerekként? – a szőke biccentett. – Na, szóval, amit elmondtam az nem a teljes történet. Amikor kicsit idősebbek lettünk Gertie megváltozott. Már nem volt annyira erőszakos és nem keserítette meg az életem, elkezdett ember módjára ismerkedni és kiderült, hogy sok dologban hasonlítottunk. Rájöttem, hogy szeretek vele beszélgetni és akármennyire is kerge volt kedveltem. Egyik nap a legjobb barátom, észre vette, hogy Gertiet bámulom és meglepetten felkiáltott az egész osztály előtt: PHIL TE BELEZÚGTÁL GERTIEBE?!

-Jé, csakúgy, mint velem. – hallgatta figyelmesen nagyapja történetét.

-Nem is kell mondanom, mindenki rólunk beszélgetett és persze cukkoltak engem.

-És Gertiet nem? Elvégre őt is érintette. – Arnold ez időben Helgára is gondolt.

-Hogy őt? Dehogy, tudod milyen volt! Ha valaki a lelkébe akart taposni, akkor lecsapta. – „Lehet, pont ezért nem zargatták egyelőre Helgát sem." – Visszatérve, amikor ezek a pletykák szárnyra keltek Gertie egyszer csak megértőbb lett, próbált támogatni a maga fél agresszív módján. Egyszer, amikor éppen nevetgéltünk kettesben, az egyik fiú odajött és elkezdett gúnyolódni. Akkor nálam is betelt a pohár, már hetek óta tűrtem a hülyeségüket. Éppen felrobbanni készültem a szerencsétlen srác fején, de akkor Gertie közbe szólt: „Neked, hogy esne, ha folyton a lelkedbe taposnának? Pedig csak annyit tettél, hogy ránéztél egy lányra tíz másodpercnél tovább? Amit mondani akarok sügérfejűek, ha nem fogjátok be a pofátokat, akkor majd az én öklöm teszi meg helyettetek. Világos voltam?" Ezután a többiek békén hagytak minket és valahogy sikerült elfogadniuk, hogy én és Gertie már nem ellenségek, hanem közeli barátok voltunk.

Arnold nem hitte el, hogy mennyire hasonlított az egész helyzet az övéhez. Mi lesz, ha ő is így végzi? Persze, nem bánná, ha Helga a barátja lehetne és értelmes módjára együtt tölthetnék az időt, hiszen tudja, hogy milyen érdekes gondolatokat fogalmaz meg. Szívesen beszélgetne vele, olyan dolgokról, amik még Geraldot is hidegen hagyják. Arnoldban megmozdult a tettre kész akarat. Egy fokkal boldogabban indult meg szobája felé miután megköszönte nagyapja közvetett tanácsát.

Eközben, Helga görccsel a gyomrában lépte át a bejárati küszöböt. Szülei izgatottan repítettek konfettit a levegőbe, de a személy láttán kedvük lelankadt.

-Ó, ez csak a másik. – mondta Bob fél haragos smirglis hangján. Anyja csupán kómás imbolygással értett egyet. Helga száját meghúzva, kellemetlen érzését visszaszorítva, a lehető legfeltűnőbb ellenszenves hangját kaparta elő:

-Bocsássátok meg, hogy elrontottam a hangulatot. – lerúgta lábáról cipőjét és felviharzott szobájába. Táskáját a sarokba hajította és ágyára zuhant kimerülten. Hátára fordulva magához szorította kispárnáját ahogy szívének verse perdült le nyelvéről:

Árva lánynak szíve fáj,

szeretője másutt jár.

Magány emészt elmét,

s elrepülne, ha tehetné.

Végy, hát magaddal acélos zuhé

Repítsd karjai közé gyönge testem

Had lássa meg mennyit ér

élő lélekzete életemben.

-Á, mit is képzelek! Soha sem lesz esélyem, túl sokáig voltam szemét hozzá. – vágta mérgében párnáját a falhoz- De… még mindig reménykedem. Arnold, én éltetőm, hogy adhatnám tudomásodra a szívemben őrzött relikviát? Azt hiszem, ideje abbahagyni ezt az örökös kínzást. Már így is 6 évig húztam, megmutattam milyen brutális tudok lenni, ideje levenni az álarcot és őszintének lenni vele és magammal, különben elveszek ebben a kétes útvesztőben.

Másnap reggel:

A buszra várva Helga Phoebevel beszélgetett:

-Pheebs, döntöttem.

-Miről, Helga?

-Szembenézek a fagyival. – a fekete meglepődve kezével eltakarta száját.

-Helga, biztos vagy benne, hiszen eddig alig bírtál még rá is nézni.

-Teljesen, Pheebs. Ha továbbra is csak messziről figyelem és eltaszítom magamtól, akkor sohasem fogom megtudni milyen kellemes íze is van. – Phoebe megértően nézte, ahogy barátnője lassanként megnyitotta előtte szívét. Annyira meghatotta ez az egyszerű, de másiknak igenis nehéz tett, hogy muszáj volt megölelnie. Legtöbbször Helga még őt is eltolta magától, de most elhatározta, hogy igen is visszaölel, még, ha az elején meg is dermedt a hirtelen gyengédségtől, mégis viszonozta a kedves gesztust.

-Helga én teljes mértékben támogatlak! Ha kell egy baráti támasz, akkor rám számíthatsz! – Helga elmosolyodott.

-Tudom, Pheebs. Te mindig ott leszel nekem. Köszönöm. – az utolsó szó hallatán még Phoebe is elpirult, hiszen nem volt mindennapos Helgát hálálkodni, hallani. Amint elengedték egymást a busz éppen eléjük hajtott. Felszálltak és menten megpillantották szívük választottjait. Gerald és Phoebe vidáman néztek egymás tekintetébe és köszöntek emelkedett hangulattal. Ezzel szemben Arnold érdeklődve figyelte Helgát. Fejben nyelt egy nagyot „Csak nyugalom, légy őszinte." bíztatta magáz a lány.

-Helló. –intett a lány remegő mosollyal. Arnold nem tudta hova tenni azt a nevetséges arckifejezést, de úgy döntött nem teszi nehezebbé a lány számára, ha már egyszer nem egy mérges fejjel mutatkozik. A fiú szerény mozdulattal visszaintett.

-Szia. – Helga nem bírta tovább így szapora lépteivel helyéhez sietett. Phoebe némi fázis késéssel elköszönt Geraldtól. A szőke idegesen fújta ki mindvégig bent tartogatott lélegzetét. A fekete lány enyhén megsimogatta barátnője vállát. Helga pirult arccal felnézett. Eközben Gerald is megveregette haverja vállát.

-Ember, ez a lány készül valamire. – Arnold valahogy sejtette mire gondolt a másik, ennek ellenére szemöldökét ráncolta, a fekete kétkedésén.

-Akkor most, hogyan is vagyunk Gerald? – összekulcsolta kezét gyanakodva a szőke – Eddig csak kritizálni tudtad, arról nem is beszélve, hogy állandóan bolondnak nevezel, ha Helgát dicsérem!

Gerald nyugtalanul nyakát karmolászta. – Semmi, csak gondoltam adok neki én is egy esélyt. – Arnold epés hangulata megenyhült és derülve veregette meg barátja vállát. Amit azonban nem tudott a szőke az az, hogy a fekete hajú pár nem csak a saját kapcsolatukról tárgyaltak:

 _-Gerald beszélnem kell veled. – a leszólított fiú visszanézett haverjára, aki egy bátorító lökéssel küldte útjára Geraldot. Miután találtak maguknak egy eléggé eldugott helyet az étkezdében Phoebe megvallotta érzéseit._

 _\- Gerald, az igzság az, hogy már régóta…_

 _-Én is._

 _-Tessék? –húzta kérdőre szemöldökét a lány. A fiú megértően rakta kezét a lányéra._

 _-Én is szeretlek. – egy pillanatra félre nézett szégyenkezve – csak sosem tudtam mikor lenne alkalmas bevallanom. – nevetett ártatlanul – Nem hittem volna, hogy te leszel az, aki kettőnk közül megteszi majd az első lépést. – Phoebe elpirult Gerald meghökkent hangját hallva._

 _-Hát –nézett ő is félre egy tized másodpercre -, ha nem lenne Helga önbizalma, akkor talán én sem ülnék most itt előtted. – a fiú illetődött szemeire csak lassan bólogatott a lány._

 _-És ez lett volna a másik dolog, amiről beszélni akartam. Gerald szeretnék kérni tőled egy szívességet._

A szőke csettintése rántotta vissza a jelenbe. Sóhajtott egyet, „Atyám, mibe kevertem én magamat?"

A szerda reggelt az osztály mindig irodalommal kezdett. Mr. Simmonsnak most is az a kiemelkedő ötlete támadt, hogy ráveszi, diákjait írjanak egy kis költeményt az óra alatt. Természetesen, amíg ezt kijelentette többnyire Helga arcát figyelte izgatottsággal. A lány csak bántóan forgatta szemeit. „Remek megint engem fog majd felszólítani elsőnek." és mit ne adjon Isten tényleg őt szólította meg először:

-Helga, lenne kedved felolvasni nekünk, hogy mit alkottál? – Helga beletörődött sorsába, felemelte papírját és kihúzta magát ültő helyében. Megköszörülte torkát addig kereste a megfelelő karaktert a verséhez.

Szenvedj, hogy megbánd,

Esdekelj, hogy megváltsd

józan, nemes szíved,

megleld őszinte szerelmed.

Fájlald az elveszett éveket,

melyeket egyedül elviseltél

nevesd az ölelő kezeket,

melyek óvnak mindörökké.

Gyűlölj gyúlt haraggal,

mert te is esendő vagy,

bocsáss kegyelmesen,

szentséges szellemmel.

Szeresd őt mintha

nem lenne többé másnap

csókold untalan ajkait,

mert egy nap elmúlnak.

A földbe visszakerül

megbékélt porhüvelyünk

s fent a mennyben eltűnt,

árva lelkünk tűzben egyesül. – Helga felnézett Simmonsra majd végignézett az osztályon. „Síri csend ül ajkain, földi sorsa már betelt…" gondolta magában szánakozva – Én előre szólni akartam, hogy nem olyan jó.

Kulcsolta össze kezeit, hogy elrejtse valamennyire bánattól csöpögő szemeit. Helga előtt valaki elkezdett tapsolni. A lány felnézett pedig jól tudta ki lehetett az illető. Arnold semmibe vesző szemei a lányra néztek, de valahogy mégsem. Mintha rajta túl merült volna el valamiben, de nem evilágiban, inkább tudatában nézett messzire, mintsem a valóságban. Egy kis idő után a többiek is csatlakoztak az ijesztően lassú tapshoz, amit a szőke diktált. A tanár félig aggódva félig megkönnyebbülve tette hozzá:

-Néha elfelejtem, hogy kilencévesekkel van dolgom és nem húszévesekkel. – sóhajtotta kimerülten, míg fejéről letörölte a verejtéket. – Valaki még szeretné megosztani velünk a költeményét? – mindenki csak lapított, aztán Mr. Simmons szemei felcsillantak – Á, Arnold! Lennél szíves?

Arnold nyelt egyet, feltápászkodott rejtőzködő lapja mögül és szerényen rákezdte:

Aranyzuhatag hull testemre,

ha a nap sugaras oltalma befed

az ég kéksége ernyőt hint,

a borús árnytól megőriz.

Erdők suhognak

mezők kuncognak

tünde hangja száll a légben

szívében az örök ígéret.

Megtartja ő titkom súlyát

velem marad tűzön-vízen át. – a fiú félénken felnézett – Csak ennyire jutottam.

-Ugyan fiam, szerintem nem volt vele semmi gond. Nem igaz Helga? – a megszólított felült ábrándos helyzetéből. „Miért kell mindig felkelteni engem? Pedig már majdnem elmerülhettem az én galambom bársonyos hangjában!"

-Ja, persze. Még van mit dolgozni a rímeken, de a költői képek egy igazi képregényt festenek a hallgató elé, legalábbis szerintem. – tette hozzá kisvártatva. „Arról nem is beszélve, hogy simán bárki bele tudja magát képzelni az versben megírt lány helyébe, univerzális, mi, Football fej?" Arnold elismeréssel fordult a lány felé és hálásan biccentett a dicséretért. Helga csak vállat vont és tetetett gúnnyal közölte Arnolddal: - Nem kell megköszönni Arnoldo, ha valakiben van lehetőség, akkor van. Azt még egy magamfajta személy sem tagadhatja le, hogy jól tudsz bánni a szavakkal. - Helga végszavára Mr. Simmons még utoljára hozzátette:

-Gyerekek a szünetben szeretném, ha írnátok egy fél oldalas verset arról, hogy miként telt a karácsony nálatok! – remek gondolta egyhangúan minden gyerek.


	4. Ha elveszted a fejed ő ott terem

A nagy szünetben minden évfolyam izgatottan rohant ki a hóval betakart udvarra. Amint azt a szokás tartja az ötödikesek első dolga az volt, hogy minden negyedikest megfürdettek. Arnold és Gerald próbált távol maradni a nyitott havas pályától és elrejtőzni a szemetesek árnyékában. Azonban, Wolfgang hangját még méterekről is elégedetlenül hangoztatta:

-Hé, hol van az a football fejű kölyök meg a haverja? Őket még nem fürdettem meg!

-Lehet, hogy elbújtak előlünk valamerre? – a magas szőke elgondolkodott.

-Az meglehet. Gyere, nézzünk körbe. – a hó ropogása a csizmák alatt egyre kivehetőbb volt a két negyedikesnek. Egymást száját takarták el kesztyűs kezükkel, hogy még véletlenül se csapjanak zajt. Szemeiket szorosan összezárták és várták a hisztérikus kacajt mely jelezné, hogy fény derült búvóhelyükre. De nem történt semmi, csak egy ismerős hang szólította meg a nagydarab ötödikest.

-Hé, Wolfgang! Ha a football fejűt meg a tornyos hajút keresed, akkor jobb, ha arra nézel körbe! Láttam őket bemenni a szertárba elbújni. – mutatott a rózsaszínű kesztyűjével, a szemetesekkel éppen ellenkező irányba. Wolfgang először indulni akart az adott irányba, de megállt egy pillanatra.

-Hékás, még téged sem fürdettelek meg! – ragadta meg gallérjánál a lányt, aki félelmet nem mutatva világosította fel a fiút helyzetéről:

-Öhöm – mutatott végig ruházatán szabad kezével. – egyértelműen megfürdettél már, csurom víz a ruhám. Szerinted lennék, olyan hülye, hogy magamat fürdetném meg, DOI! – nézett rá felháborodottan Helga. A magas fiú megvakarta fejét erősen elgondolkodva, majd eleresztette a lányt.

-Ja, persze, tudtam én csak tesztelni akartalak, hogy te mennyire emlékszel rá meg minden. –majd, még mindig döbbent, de mérges mozdulatokkal ráncigálta langaléta együgyű haverját a szertár irányába. Eközben Gerald vállát egy kéz ragadta meg. Gerald ijedtében felsikoltott, de a kéz tulajdonosa idejében elfojtotta a fiú kitörését. Gerald végre ránézett a személyre:

-Phübi? –emelt le kezét a fekete hajú lány. –Hát te meg mi-

-Nem azért, de lehetnél egy hangyányit csöndesebb is Geraldo, ha tényleg meg akarod úszni.

Lépett Helga eléjük, majd a falnak támaszkodott. Arnold azonnal felállt és ámulattal nézte a lányt, ahogyan az kabátjáról sepregette lefelé a havat. Csupán egyetlen szó tudott kiszökni szájából:

-Miért? – kérdezte felnézve a fejjel magasabb lányra. A lányt váratlanul érte a fiú csillogó tekintete, menten el tudott volna olvadni, még a mínuszok ellenére is, de vert magába józan észt és megveregette Arnold apró vállát.

-Hát nem jobb így? Gondoltam, nem hiányzik még ez is a napodba, azok után. – gondolt vissza a fiú.

 _Gerald és Phoebe egymás mellé ültek az ebéd alatt. Arnold és Helga gondolkodván, egymásra néztek és mindketten csak sóhajtottak._

 _-Asszem én leülök máshová. – mutatott hüvelyujjával egy magányos asztal felé. Arnold még egyszer ránézett a párocskára majd vállat vont megbarátkozva a gondolattal._

 _-Szerintem csatlakozom. –és követte a szőke lány lépteit. Akármennyire is nem akarta bevallani Arnold, de egy kicsit hálás volt Geraldéknak. Egymással volt elfoglalva a párocska, így hellyel közel barát módjára tudott kommunikálni a személyes kínzójával. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy most már nem csak Arnoldról szóltak a pletykák, hanem Helgáról is, aki természetesen hagyta had szálljanak kedvükre, hiszen amíg nem figyel rájuk, addig nem tudja magát annyira sem felhúzni, hogy bárkit is péppé tudjon verni. Megint csak szemben foglaltak helyet és megint szótlanul tűrték a kettejük közötti csöndet. Ezúttal viszont a fiút zavarta leginkább, így tett is ellene._

 _-Honnan tanultál meg így írni verseket? – Helga felnézett amint felszürcsölt egy kilógó spagetti szálat._

 _-Hát, tudod, ha jó sokat olvasol, akkor egy idő után csak úgy elő bukkannak a szavak a legváratlanabb pillanatokban. – a fiú érdeklődve hallgatatta._

 _-Na és miket szoktál olvasni? – szúrta villáját egy húsgolyóba._

 _-Legtöbbször verseket, de drámákat is, van, hogy csak regényeket olvasok._

 _-Van kedvenced?_

 _-Anne a Zöld Oromból. – a fiú rögtön felnevetett._

 _-Na, ne mond! Én is szeretem Lucy Maud Montgomery regényét. - ezúttal a lányon volt a sor, hogy felnézzen meglepetten._

 _-Na, ne, - a fiú csak elégedetten bólintgatott._

 _-De igen, a padláson találtam rájuk, édesanyám holmija között. Amikor elolvastam az első pár oldalt, egyszerűen annyira magával ragadott, hogy mire feleszméltem már nyúltam is a második kötetért._

 _-Csakúgy mint nálam,- mutatott magára meglepetten – mi ragadott ennyire magával?_

 _Arnold nyakához emelte kezét és végigsimított bőrén. – Egyszerűen az égész. Az alaphelyzet, hogy szegény lánynak nincsenek szülei és egy idős testvérpárral kell élnie. A békés vidéki hangulat, ami megunhatatlanul vonz és Anne hozzáállása a dolgokhoz. Nem beszélve azokról a pillanatokról, amikor Gilbert próbál közeledni Annehez, de a lány szinte mindig valamiféle melankolikus függésben, hagyja a szegény srácot. – Helga elnevette magát._

 _-Pontosan, néha úgy érzem, mintha én magam lennék Anne, állandóan rébuszokban beszél, kibogozhatatlanok a tettei és mégis az élet viszi a végzete felé, hogy kiváló író és tanár lehessen. Máskor meg Gilberttel tudok a legjobban azonosulni, ahogyan állandóan cukkolja Annet a répafeje miatt. És mégis, ahogyan a felnőttek útjára lépnek végre képes őszintén kimutatnia a lánynak mennyire sokat is jelent a számára, képes érte áldozatokat hozni, nem várva mást csupán azt, hogy az érzéseit viszonozzák._

 _Arnold egyre csak mosolygott a lány válaszán. Látva személyiségét a mindennapos álarca nélkül tényleg felüdülés volt, ezekben a napokban._

 _-Tudom, mégis mi az, ami lenyűgöz? – nézett fénylő szemeivel a fiú szempárjába, aki csak néma mosollyal biccentett._

 _-Úgy érzem, mintha történet rólunk szólna, csak éppen nemet cseréltünk. – Arnold kacagva kérdőre, húzta szemöldökét. Helga legyintett, hogy várja meg a válasz másik felét. – csak figyelj, ugyanúgy, mint te is, Anne egy kedves, ábrándozó lány, akit mindenki kedvel. Marilla és Matthew, két szeretetre méltó ember, mint a te nagyszüleid ott vannak neked, ha pártfogásra van szükséged. Ezzel szemben én úgy viselkedek, mint egy fiú. Cukkolok másokat, szeretek versenyezni és szellemesen ráförmedek bárkire. – fiú csak összekulcsolt kézzel forgatta szemeit._

 _-Kérlek, benned is meg van Anne Shirley karaktere. Anne is szemtelen, elmés, mint te, csak úgy folyik ki szájából az irodalom, a szenvedély, ráadásul ott van neki Diana, akit egyértelműen Phoebe alteregója._

 _-Jó meglátás, Arnoldo, de azt se tagadhatod, hogy úgy viselkedek, mint Gilbert. – mutatott vissza ravaszul. Arnold megadóan felengedte kezeit, tenyerét a lány felé fordítva._

 _-Jól, van elismerem – nevetett fel halkan – te vagy az a srác, aki nem tud mit kezdeni a dúló érzéseivel, míg én vagyok az álmodozó lány, aki csak úgy heccből, eltöri az írótábláját, egy fiú fején, akit már az első napon megvet az iskolában. –Helga közbe akart, szólni. – Meg persze, én is hidak alatt a fa cölöpökről lógok a víz felett, mert annyira magával ragadott egy vers üzenete, hogy hagytam magam egy hajóban elsüllyedni, a drámai hatás kedvéért. – Arnold elégedetten nézett vissza a lányra győzelemittas vigyorral._

 _-Hé, az véletlen volt, nem is tudtam, mármint tudta, hogy léket kapott a csónak! – válaszolta a lány._

 _-Tisztában vagyok vele, de akkor is érted, mire céloztam vele. Nem mellesleg, ki az, aki mindig a legváratlanabb helyeken bukkan rád?_

 _-Most, akkor rám, vagy Annere? –grimaszolt Helga._

 _-Egy kutya. – a lány sóhajtott._

 _-Te, - a fiú elégedetten mosolygott-, de ez még nem bizonyít semmit._

 _-Aha, meg az se, hogy rád se lehet ismerni a színpadon, annyira beleéled magad a szerepeidbe._

 _Helga éppen vissza akart szólni, valami velős ötlettettel, de akkor hirtelen Rondha és Lila foglalt helyet Arnold két oldalán._

 _-Látom, jól mulat a turbékoló párocska, remélem nem gond, ha csatlakozunk. –nézett a fiúra a fekete lány, szemeit álszerénységgel rebegtetve. Helga szemhunyorgatása többet mondott minden szónál. Arnold alig észrevehetően sóhajtott. Lila egyre csak a két szőke között forgatta tekintetét, valahogy nem volt nehéz kitalálni, nem szívesen látják őket. Persze, ez nem tántorította őt és barátnőjét sem el._

 _-Ó, nem kell így hirtelen elnémulni. Csak hallgatni akartuk mi is azt az érdekfeszítő társalgást, amitől szinte megfeledkeztetek arról, hogy az étkezdében vagytok. Áruld el Arnold, mióta érdekelnek téged az olyan lányok, akiknek nincs semmi stílusérzéke nem is beszélve arról, mennyire nem képesek igazi lányként viselkedni. Helga csak egy röpke pillanatra emelte fel tekintetét épp Rondha elégettet képére, majd közömbösen visszafordult tányérjához. Arnold Rondhára nézett bosszankodott szemrángatózással, eközben a barna lány csak aggódva nézett egyszer a szőke lányra máskor a szőke fiúra „Ebből nem lesz semmi jó."_

 _-Tudod, Rondha, Helga egy verssora több alázatot és szeretet sugároz, mint a te vagyonod vagy hozzáállásod a dolgokhoz valaha is fog. – Helga dülledő szemei már éppen kiesni kívántak, míg Rondha szájába saját ökle is belefért volna vidáman, addig Lila az arcára kiülni készülő mosolyát leplezte kezével és meglepett tekintetével. A fekete lány miután összeszedte magát, megköszörülte torkát és fennhéjazó mozdulattal legyintett._

 _-Látod, Arnold, ha túl sok időt töltesz egy ilyen kellemetlen személlyel, akkor még a te megértő éned is kifordul önmagából. –„Rossz döntés volt szivi" gondolt egyazon dologra Helga és Lila._

 _-Nem fordultam én ki sehonnan és sehova sem, csak meguntam hallgatni az alaptalan híreszteléseidet, mindenkiét! – állt fel és mutatott a ludas osztálytársaira - Minek kell mások dolgaiba bele ütnötök az orrotokat?!_

 _-Arnold, mi csak aggódunk miattad. –szólt Sid._

 _-Így van, te sosem szoktál kibukni, de most, hogy Helgával vagy egyre szeszélyesebb vagy. – szólalt meg Stinky, Helga életunt arcát a válasz feldúlta, szólalni készült, de félbeszakították._

 _-Jelen pillanatban, Helga az utolsók közé tartozik, akik kihoznak a sodromból! Tudjátok miért? – tette haragtól remegő kezeit csípőjére. Mindenki egyöntetűen rázta a fejét. Arnold akkorát csapott homlokára, hogy helyén piros folt maradt utána. Már ordításra húzta volna a száját, de Helga megállította még épp időben. Vállára helyezte kezeit, a fiú megrezdült a finom érintés hatására, felnézett a fölé tornyosuló alakra, majd vissza a néma és döbbent publikumra. A lány helyette szólalt meg jól érhető hangerővel._

 _-Nem, hagynátok végre békén?! Elvégre, ha nem tűnt volna fel, az őrület határát súrolja miattatok! – mutatott végig vádlóan az egész bagázson. Valamennyien elszégyellték magukat. – Így van, jobb is ha, szégyellitek magatokat! Ez a srác több figyelmet és időt szentelt nektek, mint azt ti valamennyien megérdemelnétek! Ha maradt bennetek némi hála azok után, hogy annyit tett értetek, akkor azt is megértitek, hogy ő is emberből van, tehát igen is neki is lehet elege! Ha van bennetek annyi, hogy túl tegyétek magatokat az önző hormontúltengéseteken, akkor kussoljatok befele, de ha nem akkor meg meg is ízlelhetitek az ökleimet, pupákok, világos voltam? – emelte fel fenyegetően bal öklét Arnold válláról._

 _A közönség szótlanul és mégis teljes figyelemmel nézte végig a jelenetet. Helga levette immár mindkét kezét Arnold vállairól megveregette a hátat, visszalépett tálcájáért, kivitte a mosogatós kocsira majd emelt fejjel elhagyta a helyszínt. Ezt követően minden tekintet visszafordult Arnoldra. A fiú állt, mint szürke szamár a ködben. Akkor most jól értelmezte? Helga tényleg kiállt mellette?! Nem tudta feldolgozni, hihetetlen, a lány, aki az óvoda óta kínozta, szekálta, kinevette, bántalmazta, csakúgy random megfogta a vállát, szép gyöngéden erőt paskolt a hátába és megakadályozta, hogy hülyét csináljon magából az egész iskola előtt. Ha lett volna még benne akaraterő, akkor biztosan tetőtől talpig elpirult volna, de annak híján csak visszaült helyére Lila unszolására, aki egy alig észrevehető mosolyt hordott arcán._

Arnold továbbra is Helgát figyelte, aki eddigre már sikeresen leseperte a maradék havat is.

-Köszönöm. – válaszolta Arnold enyhe bűntudattal – de te még így sem tudtad megúszni.

A szőke lány csodálkozása nevetésbe fordult. Phoebe is felkacagott egy röpke pillanatra a két fiú csak egymásra nézett elveszetten.

-Ugyan, Football fej, csak azt ne mond tényleg, azt hitted hagyom, hogy egy ilyen gyökér leteperjen a hóba? –Gerald nem értette, de barátja sem.

-Akkor meg miért vagy csurom víz? – kérdezte Gerald közben összekulcsolta kezeit a válaszra várva.

-Mert meghempergőztem egyszer kétszer a hóban. – vont vállat egyhangúan.

-Ember, te nem vagy százas! – mondta a fekete fiú, amint drámaian kinyújtotta kezeit.

-Épp annyira vagyok százas, mint két negyedikes, akik csak úgy remegve menekülnek egy görény ötödikes fürdetése elől. – Geraldnak nyelvén akadt a szó.

-Igazán józan megállapítás, Helga. – tolta fel szemüvegét Phoebe.

-Köszönöm. – emrelte fel büszkeséggel fejét a szőke lány. Gerald feladta, nem tudott tovább haragudni.

-Minden esetre jövünk nektek eggyel lányok. – majd indultak meg a bejárat felé, Arnold és Helga egy kicsit lemaradva.

-Helga, nem fogsz így megfázni? – kérdezte az alacsonyabbik őszinte aggodalommal. A lány lenézett a mellette tántorgó fiúra, majd felnevetett.

-Ugyan már. Már tudhatnád Arnoldo, én olyan vagyok, mint a tarack, kiírhatatlan. – a lány abban a pillanatban megállt egy puha meleg szövetet érezve nyaka körül. Lenézett a fiúra, aki kék sálját tekerte óvatosan a lány fagytól és olvadt hótól meghűlt, szinte már megpirult nyakára.

-Az lehet, de minden gyomnövény egyben életmentő, gyógyít is. Ugyanúgy igényel figyelmet és törődést, ha tényleg azt akarjuk, hogy meggyógyítson valakit. – Helga közelebb húzta arcához a sálat, hogy eltakarhassa frusztrált és mámortól ittas mosolyát.

-Túl sokat tudsz a növényekről, Football fej. – sóhajtott megnyugodva a sál illatától.

-Te meg túl sokat az emberekről. Valamivel csak muszáj utolérnem téged, különben lemaradnék.

-Mondjuk nőhetnél még úgy fél métert. – cukkolta a lány.

-Majd eljön annak is az ideje. – világosította fel tudálékosan. Helga közömbösségét nem nagyon bírta megtartani.

-Nem vagy vicces. –szökött ki enyhe tettetett durcás nevetése.


End file.
